Satané Noël
by AudeSnape
Summary: DESTIEL ! La semaine avant Noël quelle longue période, surtout pour Dean qui ne cesse de la revivre jusqu'à enfin trouver le bon Noël ! ATTENTION ! SPOILER SAISON 10 !


**Résumé**** : DESTIEL ! La semaine avant Noël quelle longue période, surtout pour Dean qui ne cesse de la revivre jusqu'à enfin trouver le bon Noël ! ATTENTION ! SPOILER SAISON 10 !**

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vous ai préparé un petit O.S pour Noël ! Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous.**

**Merci à Marian de m'avoir encouragé à l'écrire ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne sais pas si le sujet a déjà été fait ou non mais cette histoire est arrivée dans ma tête. Tout le monde connait des films ou autre (même dans Supernatural ils nous ont fait le coup n'est-ce pas ?) mais une boucle temporelle, la personne doit revivre un jour, une semaine, un mois en boucle. Et si Dean devait constamment revivre la dernière semaine avant Noël ?**

* * *

**! ATTENTION !**

**Cet OS comprend des informations sur la saison 10 !**

**_Information : Castiel est humain dans cette histoire._**

**_Les personnages, l'univers Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

_-Réveille-toi mon beau..._

Dean était déjà réveillé mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir cette sale truie qui l'avait attaché comme un chien sur le mur. Il avait bien tenté de s'en défaire au début mais cela n'avait fait que de le blesser.

-_Rowena_... murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

Cette dernière émit un petit rire et s'approcha du chasseur calmement.

_-Mon fils, Fergus, a refusé que je te torture, que je te tue, que je t'empale, que je te brûle, que je t'écorche vif, que je t'arrache les membres et encore pleins d'autres choses. Il a tout refusé ! Mais bon, comme je suis une bonne mère-_

Dean rigola et ouvrit les yeux pour voir la femme s'offusquer de sa réaction.

_-COMME, je le disais, je SUIS une BONNE mère ! J'ai accepté de ne pas toucher à ton corps. Mais après avoir longuement discuté ensemble, on a convenu quelque chose d'un peu plus... amusant ! Entends par là que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire et que lui va se régaler._

Dean la regarda et attendit sa sentence. Il se sentait vraiment idiot d'être parti seul.

Il avait trouvé une piste sur Rowena et était parti seul en voyant son frère endormi, récupérant de la dernière chasse. Il pensait que ça allait être facile, après tout, il l'avait déjà coincé. C'était Cole qui l'avait obligé à lâcher son arme mais sinon il l'aurait tuée. Il suffisait qu'il fasse la même chose.

Mais elle l'attendait de pied ferme, l'avait bloqué dès le début. Elle voulait s'amuser avec le meilleur pote de son fils. Même si Dean n'avait pas été d'accord d'être qualifié d'ami auprès du roi de l'enfer.

Elle l'avait balancé contre le mur et attaché d'un simple mouvement de main. L'assommant sur le coup. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tard et maintenant, elle lui sortait son baratin sur le fait qu'elle était une bonne mère, qu'elle écoutait son fils avec amour...

Dégoûtant.

_-Mon fils, m'a parlé de quelqu'un... que tu aimes bien ! Alors un petit sortilège de rien du tout devrait être assez marrant !_

_-De qui tu parles bitch_ _!_ hurla Dean en songeant à son frère puis à Castiel.

Rowena se retourna et avec un grand sourire déclara :

_-On va bien s'amuser ! _

Elle prit un petit sachet, qu'elle avait dans sa poche et le mit dans la main de Dean le forçant à le tenir alors qu'il savait très bien que ça allait lui apporter des ennuis. Ces petits sacs de sortilèges, il les connaissait très bien.

_-Ecoute-moi bien Dean Winchester. Tu as une semaine. Il va falloir que tu acceptes enfin ce qui se passe réellement, ce que tu ressens réellement et le sortilège cessera !_

Le corps de Dean commença à trembler puis il s'évanouit.

_-Tout ceci sera beaucoup trop mielleux à mon goût brr' ! _s'indigna Rowena en sortant de la pièce_._

**/ **

_"Il va falloir que tu acceptes enfin ce qui se passe réellement, ce que tu ressens réellement et le sortilège cessera !"_

_-Réveille-toi mon beau, il est 8 heures..._

Dean émergea doucement du sommeil et vit son frère penché au-dessus de lui avec un grand sourire. Il se retourna dans son lit et rechigna :

_-Veuxpasmelever..._

Sam qui avait prévu le coup de son frère avait également prévu comment le réveiller.

Et peut-être bien, oui, qu'il méritait tout ce que lui balançait son frère après ça. Mais tout le monde le disait pourtant, un sceau d'eau glacée sur le visage ça réveille le matin. Mais personne ne prévenait de la réaction de la personne juste après. La réaction d'un chasseur encore plus ! Dean avait peut-être exagéré en sortant son couteau de sous l'oreiller et en menaçant son frère... non ?

Mais tout ceci n'empêcha pas Sam de rigoler de la situation car la tête de Dean valait bien toutes les menaces du monde !

Castiel, qui mangeait tranquillement dans la grande salle, sur une des tables. N'avait pu que entendre les hurlements de son ancien protégé. Au début, cela l'avait inquiété mais il avait vite compris en entendant les insultes et le rire de Sam. Par contre, il nota pour lui même : ne jamais croiser Dean Winchester juste après une blague de la part de son frère. Il l'avait juste regardé mais Castiel s'était senti tout à coup coupable de tout.

Ce ne fut qu'avec une bonne tarte aux pommes, ramenée par Sam, que Dean retrouva le sourire. Castiel avait alors pu parler aux deux frères ce à quoi il pensait depuis plusieurs jours :

_-Dean, Sam, j'ai une demande à vous faire._

Dean se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec sérieux :

_-Vas-y, dis-nous tout._

_-Je sais que vous ne la faites pas, je sais que ce n'est qu'une fête mais j'aimerais-_

_-Oh la ! Je t'arrête tout de suite_, s'emporta le chasseur.

-_Dean_... stoppa Sam.

_-Non, on ne fête pas Noël ! On a Rowena à s'occuper pour le moment !_

Castiel ouvrit la bouche mais en voyant le visage fermé de Dean il sut qu'il ne pourrait avoir gain de cause. Il prit donc l'ordinateur de Sam pour aller faire des recherches.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il soit hors de la pièce que Sam parla à son frère :

_-Dean, on pourrait faire Noël cette année, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à Castiel. Pas de cadeaux, juste un moment entre nous, quelques décorations, un petit repas..._

_-Sam... je t'ai déjà bousillé tes Noëls, je ne veux pas bousiller celui de Castiel._

Dean prit toutes les assiettes présentes sur la table et alla dans la cuisine.

Sam regarda son frère partir. Castiel ne pourrait pas avoir de Noël, pas cette fois-ci. Dans une semaine des familles se donneraient les cadeaux, se verraient heureuses. Eux... chasseraient.

**/ **

La semaine passa, Castiel ne reparla pas de Noël, il l'avait compris, Dean n'en voulait pas. De plus ce dernier était perturbé ces derniers temps. Il ne parlait que de Rowena, mais il n'avait pas parlé de ce rêve sur ce sortilège qu'elle lui avait lancé ni de ces mots qu'elle lui avait dit qui revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête la nuit.

_"Il va falloir que tu acceptes enfin ce qui se passe réellement, ce que tu ressens réellement et le sortilège cessera !"_

Aucun sens à ces mots.

Mais ils tournaient dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les entendait toutes les nuits. Pourquoi cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Les deux autres hommes voyaient bien que Dean était préoccupé mais dès qu'ils osaient en parler, il les envoyait balader.

C'est en voyant ce Dean tendu que Castiel décida d'aller chercher de la nourriture, un petit diner presque de fête sans le dire clairement et pour que Dean l'accepte il achèterait même une tarte.

Sam lui donna les clés de la voiture. Sans se douter un seul instant de ce qui se passerait dans l'heure qui viendrait.

Il savait qu'il allait à une petite superette, acheter de la nourriture. Castiel trouva même tout ce qu'il l'intéressa, mais le reste se passa rapidement et brutalement.

Il avait les bras chargé de nourriture et alors que la tarte était en train de tomber de la pile qu'il tenait, une voiture arrivait sur le parking. Il avait essayé de rattraper le dessert, ne s'occupant pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

C'est peut-être ce qui lui fut fatal.

La neige, présente un peu partout en ville, était devenu du verglas, les voitures perdaient le contrôle et celle-ci n'en fit pas exception.

Il y eut des hurlements, des gens se pressèrent près du corps sans vie gisant sur le sol près de ses courses.

Une personne appela les pompiers mais il était trop tard quand ils arrivèrent. Ils avaient tout tenté mais rien n'y faisait. Il était déjà blanc, et la neige déjà rouge. Castiel fut transporté à la morgue dans la plus grande délicatesse tandis qu'au bunker les frères n'en savaient rien.

Sam, qui continuait les recherches sur son ordinateur fut le premier averti. Cela faisait trois heures que Castiel était parti. Le chasseur ne s'en était pas plus inquiété que cela mais un article se trouvait déjà sur internet. Décidément, les journalistes travaillaient 24/24 heures...

L'article parlait d'un grâce accident, un mort, une demande auprès des habitants de faire attention avec la neige, tout ça dans la ville où Castiel s'était rendu.

Il n'y avait pas de photo mais la description lui faisait peur. Il éteignit son ordinateur et prétexta une promenade en ville auprès de son frère pour partir du bunker.

Si ce n'était pas Castiel, il n'allait pas l'affoler pour rien.

Sauf que la route fut longue et que l'arrivée à la superette détruisit tous ses espoirs.

L'impala était toujours sur le parking. C'était la dernière voiture, toutes les autres étaient parties suite à la fermeture brutale du petit commerce.

Il prit le double des clés de voiture, qu'il avait emporté si besoin était, et s'installa dans la voiture. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'hôpital le plus proche, inquiet de la tournure des événements.

Mais quand on lui annonça la mort de son ami, il pleura. Il pleura comme il pu pleurer son frère. Le pire était qu'il savait que l'annoncer à Dean serait la pire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans sa vie.

Il se rappelait encore du visage de son frère, détruit après avoir vu la mort de personnes qu'il aimait, le visage de son frère lorsqu'il avait cru Castiel mort mais là, jamais il n'allait pouvoir oublier ce visage.

Il avait trafiqué des papiers pour faire croire à un rapatriement d'urgence puis avait récupéré le corps. Il fallait qu'il le ramène au bunker, coûte que coûte.

Dean avait entendu la porte du bunker s'ouvrir. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait. Il l'avait même appelé.

Puis minuit passa et Sam repointa le bout de son nez. Il avait vu Sam, descendre les marches, Castiel dans ses bras...

Au début il avait pensé à une mauvaise blague mais le visage de son frère était sérieux et des larmes coulaient encore.

Sam s'était approché de Dean, le corps de Castiel, blanc, inerte dans ses bras.

-_Je suis désolé Dean_, réussit-il à dire avant de pleurer de nouveau.

Sam tendit les bras et Dean prit le relais pour prendre Castiel. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais avoir ce corps qui semblait si léger dans ses bras, ce corps froid... il partit dans la chambre de Castiel et le posa délicatement sur le lit.

Il pleura silencieusement à son chevet en répétant son nom.

Sam n'osa pas déranger son frère. Ne rien ramener le 25... lui avait ramené le corps de Castiel.

Jamais ils n'auraient un bon Noël.

Puis les heures défilèrent, 8 heures arriva.

Dean s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à trembler.

**/ **

_"Il va falloir que tu acceptes enfin ce qui se passe réellement, ce que tu ressens réellement et le sortilège cessera !"_

_-Réveille-toi mon beau, il est 8 heures..._

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il regarda son frère qui avait un grand sourire.

Un cauchemar, voilà ce qu'il avait fait, un putain de cauchemar. Il se retourna dans son lit et refusa de se lever mais son frère lui balança le seau d'eau glacée sur lui. Il pourchassa son frère mais s'arrêta en voyant Castiel. Il le prit dans ses bras tout en étant dévisagé par son frère. Il avait besoin de se rendre compte qu'il était bien là.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Trop familier le coup du seau... comme la tarte que Sam ramena le midi pour s'excuser de sa blague le matin même.

Et encore plus familier :

_-Dean, Sam, j'ai une demande à vous faire._

Dean se stoppa face à ces paroles qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà entendu. Sam l'invita à poursuivre :

_-Je sais que vous ne la faites pas, je sais que ce n'est qu'une fête mais j'aimerais-_

-_Pas de Noël !_ cria Dean apeuré en voyant que tout se produisait.

_-Dean... _

Et même ce "_Dean_" revenait dans cette discussion. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être changer ce qu'il s'était produit.

_-Bon... pas de cadeau, juste un moment entre nous, quelques décorations, un petit repas... mais c'est tout !_

Il avait repris les mots que lui avait sortit son frère dans son cauchemar. Il changerait tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans celui-ci, il s'en fit la promesse même si cela voulait dire fêter un minimum Noël !

**/ **

La semaine passa, les décorations se mirent au fur et à mesure sous les yeux émerveillés de Castiel. Voir le visage si rayonnant de l'ex-ange était magique pour Dean. Voir ce petit éclat de bonheur dans ces prunelles bleues.

Sam avait installé un sapin dans la grande salle et ils s'étaient tous mis à l'œuvre pour le décorer avec des guirlandes et boules de Noël achetées à la va-vite. Dean avait laissé Castiel mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin et lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils se félicitèrent et passèrent un moment détente à parler des anciens Noël des fils Winchester.

Le 24 arriva vite, Dean était rassuré car rien ne s'était passé comme dans son cauchemar. Il entendait encore cette phrase toutes les nuits mais ne voulait pas y faire attention alors il profita du moment qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il ne rechercha même pas Rowena, eux aussi avaient le droit à une pause.

Cet après-midi-là, ils partirent tous les trois à un supermarché - Dean refusant la superette pour changer tout les éléments de son cauchemar - pour aller chercher de quoi manger.

Mais ils avaient une chance sur combien d'arriver à la même heure, le même jour où un homme décidait de faire un braquage ? Et combien de chance - plutôt malchance - que ce même homme en voyant Castiel, tire malencontreusement sur lui puis se barre en courant ?

Ils avaient été, tous les trois, surpris de ce qu'il se passait et Dean, malgré lui avait eu peur car il ne voulait pas que Castiel puisse être touché comme dans son cauchemar. Mais ce dernier s'effondra sur lui. Dean sentit le sang se répandre sur ses mains tandis que Sam sortit son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance. L'ainé fit un point de pression sur l'entrée de la balle et supplia Castiel de rester avec lui.

Ce dernier le regarda, son regard croisant le sien une dernière fois avant qu'il s'évanouisse.

L'ambulance arriva cinq minutes plus tard et emporta Castiel qui était dans un état critique.

Dean était monté dedans, laissant Sam les rejoindre à l'hôpital avec l'impala. Il voulait rester près de Castiel. Ne pas l'abandonner, ne pas arriver trop tard, comme dans son cauchemar. Ce putain de cauchemar où il ne fallait pas que la fin se répète.

Il resta auprès de Castiel autant que les médecins l'acceptèrent. Lors des soins il devait malheureusement attendre mais pour aussitôt rejoindre son ex-ange une fois terminaient.

Après tous les soins possibles que les médecins avaient pu faire, Dean se posa près de Castiel. On lui avait dit qu'il allait s'en sortir mais il n'avait pu souffler de soulagement que lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, son ex-ange ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

Dean posa sa main sur son avant bras et lui confia :

_-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs... ne m'abandonne plus..._

Castiel allait pour répondre lorsque Dean fut pris de tremblements. Il appela les infirmiers en le voyant s'évanouir sur le sol.

**/ **

_"Il va falloir que tu acceptes enfin ce qui se passe réellement, ce que tu ressens réellement et le sortilège cessera !"_

_-Réveille-toi mon beau, il est 8 heures..._

Dean se retourna et prévint son frère :

_-Tu m'envoies ce seau d'eau à la figure je te castre._

Sam regarda son frère puis le seau posé sur le sol. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir qu'il était là ? Il l'avait peut-être vu entrer avec. Même si, le fait que son frère savait quelque chose qui ne devait pas savoir, donnait l'envie à Sam de lui jeter de l'eau bénite à la figure ainsi que le tester au fer.

Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et fut heureux de voir son frère se lever avec un soupir. Il avait la mine défaite. Troisième fois. Il ne s'agissait plus de cauchemars... impossible.

Il alla dans la grande salle et en voyant Castiel, il repensa à ce corps qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, mort et presque mort. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, il refusait de le voir mort ou mourant une troisième fois.

Il s'approcha de lui et commença :

_-Oui, on va faire Noël ! Les cadeaux, les déco, le sapin, le repas où on se gave à s'en faire vomir et tout ça mais en échange, Tu. Ne. Sors. Plus ! C'est compris ?_

Castiel ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Il n'avait encore pas parlé de son envie de faire Noël mais il était heureux, mais surtout surpris, que Dean accepte de faire la fête. Il était aussi en colère car une fois n'est pas coutume, le chasseur voulait diriger sa vie.

_-Je fais ce que bon me semble Dean !_

Mais Castiel vit quelque chose dans les prunelles de son chasseur qui lui fit accepter sa demande. Ce petit quelque chose qui se brisa.

_-Mais... vu que c'est toi... pour toi... d'accord, je ne sors pas, je te le promet._

Dean s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras. Castiel fut surpris mais répondit à ce contact. Il l'entoura de ses bras également avant que Sam ne demande à son frère ce qui lui prenait.

Ce dernier avait entendu la discussion et vu le comportement de son frère. Quelque chose clochait là-dedans.

_-Dean... t'es sûr que ça va ?_

L'interpellé fit un grand sourire et acquiesça. Il changerait cette boucle temporelle, quoi qu'il arrive. Il semblait que Castiel était le principal concerné dans cette affaire mais personne ne pourrait l'atteindre, foi de Winchester. C'est avec cet objectif qu'il alla se chercher à manger.

**/ **

Et la semaine passa encore une fois. Dean était plus rassuré vu que Castiel ne sortait pas du bunker. Mais ce dernier commençait à en avoir marre d'être enfermé. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quand cette histoire allait durer mais il commençait à craquer, totalement et Dean ne le remarquait pas.

Car, tout simplement, il avait vécu les pires moments avec Castiel et ne voulait pas les revivre. Le fait qu'il soit près de lui, tout le temps, il s'assurait de ne pas revivre la même chose.

Sauf qu'il y avait pire, et il allait le comprendre.

Sam, dans l'après-midi, fut chargé d'aller chercher les victuailles pendant que Dean et Castiel prépareraient la table. Mais l'ex-ange avait besoin de sortir, il commençait à devenir fou, à se sentir mal !

_-Dean, je sors faire un tour_, dit-il manteau sur le bras.

Dean qui avait des assiettes dans les mains, les lâcha. Elles explosèrent sur le sol en même temps que la joie du chasseur explosait en mille morceaux.

-_Quoi_ ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

_-Tu m'as compris, j'ai besoin de sortir._

-_Alors ça non, il en est hors de question_ ! hurla Dean en attrapant le manteau de Castiel comme si ce simple geste allait le stopper dans sa démarche.

_-Dean ! J'en peux plus tu m'entends ? Une semaine que je n'ai pas pu sortir car MONSIEUR voulait que je reste enfermé ! Je dois encore subir ça pendant combien de temps_ ? cria-t-il en poussant le chasseur contre le mur.

_-Tu ne sors pas t'as compris ? Dehors c'est dangereux et... et tu restes ici, un point c'est tout._

Castiel arracha son manteau des bras de Dean et reprit le chemin de la porte.

Le chasseur, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour le retenir, lui tint le bras. Une larme osa couler le long de sa joue. La peur augmentait à chaque pas en plus que faisait Castiel pour lui échapper.

-Ne m_'abandonne pas_... murmura Dean.

-_J'en peux plus Dean, j'en peux plus de ton chantage, de ton caractère, de TOUT ! Alors oui, j'abandonne tout et toi aussi par la même occasion_ ! lâcha-t-il en réussissant à récupérer son bras.

Castiel monta les marches tandis que Dean se mit à genoux en regardant l'homme partir.

Une fois devant la porte, l'ex-ange dit, sans même se retourner :

_-Adieu Dean..._

Laissant le chasseur avec un trou béant au fond de son être. Il venait de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Cet adieu restait peut-être le pire car il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus rien si aux yeux de Cass il n'existait plus. Le seul homme qui l'avait approché de près, qui l'avait veillé jour et nuit, autre que Sam.

Mais ce bruit de pas, ce froissement de manteau, cette porte qui claque.

Encore un adieu.

Il alla dans la cuisine et attrapa toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il trouvait. Il les bu toutes entièrement, sous le regard inquiet de Sam qui revint, qui demanda une explication face à l'absence de Castiel et qui ne reçu que du silence. Sous le regard de Sam qui vit son frère se rendre compte enfin à quel point Castiel comptait pour lui, qu'il venait de perdre une personne qu'il aimait peut-être plus qu'un frère.

Alors quand il s'endormit dans un doux coma, il ne sentit pas ces tremblements le prendre à 8 heures du matin.

**/ **

_"Il va falloir que tu acceptes enfin ce qui se passe réellement, ce que tu ressens réellement et le sortilège cessera !"_

_-Réveille-toi mon beau, il est 8 heures..._

-_CASTIEL_ ! hurla Dean en se réveillant.

Sam s'écarta rapidement du lit en voyant l'état apeuré de son frère.

-_Dean, ça va ?_ demanda Sam.

L'ex-ange arriva rapidement dans la chambre en entendant son ancien protégé l'appeler. Dean en voyant Castiel arriver sortit du lit et le prit dans ses bras.

_-Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie..._

Castiel s'écarta du chasseur et prit son visage en coupe pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs visages étaient très près mais aucun ne semblait se formaliser de l'espace personnel.

-_Dean, tu es sûr que ça va ?_ demanda l'ex-ange inquiet.

-_Tu es là..._ répondit Dean d'une voix basse en acquiesçant.

Castiel lui sourit tout en caressant sa joue de son pouce. Dean n'essaya même pas d'enlever ses mains de son visage, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné, qu'il était là.

_-Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse ?_ demanda Sam avec un grand sourire.

En entendant son frère, Dean cessa son contact avec Castiel pour pouvoir tourner la tête vers Sam.

_-Oh, tais-toi !_

Sam rigola et prit le seau pour sortir de la chambre. Finalement il n'allait pas avoir à le jeter, son frère s'était levé. Il était heureux de voir que Dean semblait enfin prêt à se rapprocher de Castiel car ce dernier ne demandait que ça.

Toute la matinée, le chasseur fut aux petits soins auprès de l'ex-ange et lorsque celui-ci demanda pour Noël, il accepta tout ce qu'il lui demanda. Cadeaux, repas, sapin, décorations, les chants de Noël, tout ce que voulait Castiel, Dean le lui donna. Il fit tout pour voir cette petite étincelle de bonheur dans ces prunelles bleues, celle qu'il avait vu lorsqu'ils avaient fait le sapin.

**/ **

Ils passèrent la semaine dans une joie immense, tous partaient les uns après les autres pour chercher ses cadeaux. Dean faisait tout pour oublier cette voix qui revenait dans ses nuits, qui n'avait aucun sens. Il ne s'occupait plus que de Castiel, cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas d'adieux.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Dean s'en rendit compte, ce n'était pas de l'amitié qu'il ressentait. Ses sentiments... ils étaient bien plus forts. Alors quand il vit Castiel partir avec Sam pour acheter la nourriture, il demanda à son frère de veiller sur l'ex-ange. De faire attention à lui.

_-Il compte beaucoup pour toi, je sais Dean_, avait dit Sam avant de le laisser dans le bunker.

Et il pensait que Castiel ne reviendrait pas, encore une fois mais deux heures plus tard il était là avec un grand sourire. Dean pleura en le voyant déposer tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras. Il s'échappa de la pièce pour s'isoler. Il pleura silencieusement de soulagement.

Il était encore là.

Sam avait vu son frère partir mais n'avait rien dit, lorsqu'il serait prêt à leur parler de ce qui le tourmentait en ce moment, ils seraient là. En attendant, lui et Castiel devaient préparer un repas de fête.

**/ **

Lorsque deux heures du matin arriva, tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

_-On pourrait se donner nos cadeaux tout de même_, bouda Sam avec ironie.

_-Non, non, Castiel veut qu'on le fasse demain matin..._

Lorsque l'ex-ange lui avait dit qu'il voulait donner les cadeaux le matin du 25 cela avait chamboulé Dean car il n'était pas sûr d'être encore là. Il allait peut-être revivre encore une fois la dernière semaine avant Noël, éternellement, ne sachant quoi faire pour changer tout ça.

Discrètement il avait fait des recherches mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Alors il s'était tût, il profitait de l'instant présent.

Est-ce pour cela qu'il resta toute la nuit près de Castiel à discuter, à passer un moment avec lui ? Oui, sûrement.

Quand 7 heures et demi sonna, Dean décida de réveiller l'ex-ange qui s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il voulait quand même passer sa dernière demi-heure avec lui et son frère. Un dernier moment de détente.

_-On peut encore attendre un petit peu ?_ demanda Castiel d'une voix fatiguée contre la peau de Dean.

Le chasseur rigola et refusa gentiment. L'homme contre lui se leva à contrecœur mais vu que c'était lui qui lui demandait, il acceptait.

Dean laissa Castiel aller dans la grande salle et se dirigea rapidement dans la chambre de son frère pour le réveiller.

-_Sam, debout, allez_, dit-il en allumant la lumière.

-_Hum... veuxpasmelever_... dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

_-C'est les cadeaux Sammy ! _

-_ValesouvriravecCastiel... me lève à 8 heures_... réussit-il à articuler.

Dean regarda son frère tendrement puis éteignit la lumière. Il n'allait pas le déranger et il passerait ses dernières minutes avec Castiel. Il restait toujours ce grand frère protecteur qui avait porté Sammy des heures pour l'endormir quand il était bébé. Il restait toujours attentif à toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient que Sam était heureux. Et si le laisser dormir un peu plus lui faisait du bien, alors il le laisserait dormir un peu plus.

Il ferma la porte et rejoignit l'ex-ange près du sapin. Ce dernier était assis par terre, dans le noir, juste les guirlandes électriques éclairant la pièce.

Les lumières passaient du rouge, vert, bleu, jaune. Toutes se reflétaient sur le visage de Castiel.

Il ne sut combien de temps il s'arrêta pour regarder mais il observait la scène avec admiration, elle était tellement innocente et cet éclat dans les yeux de Castiel valait tous les cadeaux du monde. Quand celui-ci tourna le visage vers le chasseur avec un grand sourire, Dean versa une larme. Larme que l'ex-ange vit mais ne dit rien à ce sujet. Il tendit juste la main vers lui pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Le chasseur s'assit près de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-_Merci d'être là Cass_, commença-t-il en caressant la main qu'il tenait. _Tu sais... Je ne supporterais..._ _Je ne peux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois, fais moi la promesse de rester près de moi. J'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi, je sais. Mais je compte bien me rattraper, je te le promets._

Castiel le regarda tendrement et s'approcha un peu plus pour se serrer contre lui.

_-Tu n'as rien à rattraper, rien à promettre, c'est ton caractère, et c'est comme ça que je t'aime._

L'ambiance générale était la plus magnifique que Dean ait pu connaître. Les simples lumières qui clignotaient juste en face d'eux faisaient de leur moment, un moment unique, magique, intime. Doucement, le chasseur posa sa main sur la joue de Castiel et approcha son visage pour délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser, chaste, innocent comme le moment présent.

-_Il en aura fallu du temps_ ! dit Sam qui était contre le chambranle de la porte.

Dean et Castiel restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, le chasseur en avait rien à faire que son frère l'ait vu. Il était bien et heureux.

-_Attends_... se stoppa tout à coup Dean. _Sam... il est quelle heure ?_

Sam regarda sa montre et annonça :

_-8 heures et trois minutes précisément ! Bon c'est pas tout mais... et les cadeaux ?_

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et posa sa main sur sa cuisse tandis que l'ex-ange lui tendait un présent. Le chasseur sourit et poussa le cadeau doucement pour murmurer contre ses lèvres :

_-Non Cass... tu es mon cadeau._

Castiel sourit puis posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

C'était le plus beau Noël que Dean ait pu connaître dans sa vie. Il ne chasserait même pas Rowena car elle l'avait rapproché de Castiel, certes car Crowley lui avait demandé mais il n'aurait pas cet homme pour si elle n'avait pas lancé ce sort.

Son plus beau noël avec son plus beau cadeau.

Un bon et joyeux Noël.

* * *

**Noyeux Joël les gens ! :)**


End file.
